It is somewhat difficult and risky to shut down a moving vehicle.
One commonly used method for stopping a vehicle having rubber tires involves the placement of a spike belt in the vehicle's path (belts having a number of hollow cylinders which puncture the tire and cause deflation in a controlled manner). However, this requires the spike belt be laid in the vehicle's path, does result in reduced control of the vehicle and only works with vehicles having tires (e.g. not for example, with tracked vehicles such as earth movers such as bulldozers or military vehicles such as armored personnel carriers).
Another method involves the sending of an electromagnetic pulse or energy wave at the vehicle to interfere with its electronic circuits. However, this requires close proximity to the vehicle and does not work with vehicles that do not rely heavily on electronics, for example large diesel engines in transport trucks.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a vehicle control unit that provides for safely slowing or stopping a vehicle.